


Mellonamin

by Sashaya



Series: Endearments [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, My Legolas is way softer than he really is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You are so cruel, Mellonamin”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mellonamin

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to my marvelous beta Nehelena (who still helps me even if she hates the pairing). Gi melin, melda!
> 
> _**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any of the characters._

The forest was whispering, chanting softly long forgotten oaths and echoing children’s laugh.

Tauriel was crossing paths and memories, walking straight to the place she should have not found so easily after so many years.  
She stopped by the tree-line and bowed, her hair not escaping the delicate braids – she was still as the Mirkwood air poisoned by darkness. Her eyes as dark but more hesitant. Afraid.

“Tauriel” Legolas’ voice was melodic and soft, unlike hers. Her words were always rougher, firmer and there was no day in her life when she could sing without fear of damaging the glass of her childhood home or the palace. 

(Her father used to call her nightingale ironically before he faded, let himself be claimed by the same Lady Death that took his lover on the battlefield.)

“ _Heruamin_ ” Tauriel spoke in an official tone like they were meeting inside the palace, surrounded by nosey elves searching for a scandal.

Legolas frowned, his beautiful face not deformed by the expression but showing even more of the marvel that was the Prince of the Mirkwood (Greenwood once and the time would come when he would be called that again). 

“I have never seen you as formal as you are now” Legolas said. He sat down on the fallen tree, blue eyes never leaving the she-elf. “You have denied me, defied me thousands of times when I stood before you as your commander. When I see you as a friend, you show me your coldest face” he sat silently, when Tauriel made three long steps towards him. 

Legolas tilted his head to the sun and Tauriel was reminded of the time of their childhood when she had wondered if he hadn’t come from the gods. The feeling returned, when she saw him so calm, ethereal. 

“You are so cruel, _Mellonamin_ ” 

Tauriel didn’t stop but she smiled softly at him. The tension lifted from her shoulders and she could finally stand before Legolas as a friend – as she wished from the beginning.

“ _Nae saian lumme’_ ” Tauriel told him and Legolas’ eyes lit up with mirth. 

“It really was, _gwathel_ ” he stood up and gathered her in his arms, closing her in a warm embrace she could easily escape.

Tauriel melted into him as she missed her brother day after day as they drifted apart. 

“You are glowing, Tauriel” Legolas said, when they pulled away.

They were sitting on the grass with Legolas weaving a flower crown and Tauriel watching as the clouds swam across the sky. Her lips were touched by a light smile. 

“I am happy, _gwador_ ” she confessed. 

“With the dwarf?”

“Yes” the answer came with no hesitation. “He lights up my world and chases the dreams at night”

“He seems special to you”

Tauriel sat up and looked Legolas in the eyes.

“ _Melinyes_ ” 

Legolas stopped and for a moment Tauriel was scared. Scared of losing the only family she had left.

“Then I am happy with you” Legolas said, blessing Tauriel and her love. 

She laughed with happiness she thought she didn’t deserve anymore. 

(Tauriel came home to her _Elin_ , her Kili with light heart and crown of flowers adoring her hair. Kili stared at her with adoration and promised to make her happy even in afterlife.

She kissed him.)

(Legolas came home to his distant father, cold walls with light heart and memory of bright, shining eyes and promised to never see her smile disappear. 

He celebrated the return of his sister.)

_**THE END** _

**Author's Note:**

> Butchered Elvish:
> 
> _Heruamin_ – My lord
> 
> _Mellonamin_ – My friend
> 
> _Nae saian lumme’_ – It has been too long
> 
> _Gwathel_ – sister (sworn sister, associate)
> 
> _Gwador_ – brother (sworn brother, associate)
> 
> _Melinyes_ – I love him
> 
> _Elin_ – Star


End file.
